


Hold "E", Hold "Q".

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Jack are in the hotel together after a con and mark hasn't slept in a few days. It gets to him and Jack has to calm him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold "E", Hold "Q".

It was obvious Mark was beyond tired. He had been delirious, too giddy all day. It was evident by the little giggling fit he had after getting in the elevator, all because Jack had tripped.

Now, he didn't look like himself. He looked happy, sure, but the smile was slowly becoming a grimace with every minute passed.

"Mark, you wanna hit the shower first?" Jack asked. He really wanted to, he wanted to bathe and rid himself of all the germs, but Mark looked like he was gonna pass out. Better to get him clean first.

"I'm good." He said quietly.

"You sure?" Jack asked. He stopped typing his tweet and put down his phone, then sat down beside him on the edge of his bed.

"You look a little pale. You comin' down with somethin' already? We've only been here a couple days." Jack said jokingly. Mark wasn't smiling.

"Mark? You with me?" Jack tested.

"Yeah, just feel weird." He said quietly.

"Like you're gonna be sick?" Jack asked.

"A little. I-I don't know, I think I'm just overheated." Mark said easily, starting to stand up.

"Well- hey. Now don't strain yourself. You can shower later. Why don't ya' just lay back and take a deep breath, alright?" Jack said, pulling his sleeve and making him sit back down

"Yeah." Mark said, nodding a little. Jack ducked his head and stood up, as Mark leaned back, but then he was right back up.

"No. I can't. I've- I need to- I don't know. Something's not right Sean." Mark insisted, starting to pace now.

"Ok, hey, no need for real names here. It's alright. When was te' last time you slept a full night?" Jack asked calmly. He stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder, and he relaxed a little.

"A full night? Uh- m-maybe a couple weeks ago? I don't- I don't know." Mark stuttered.

"A few weeks ago?! Well no wonder you're hobblin' around here like a zombie!" Jack laughed. Mark tensed.

"Hey, you alright?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. I don't know. It feels hot." Mark said quietly. He stumbled, and Jack reached out to steady him, but he just flopped to sit on the bed.

"I can't breathe." Mark said quietly. Jacks eyes widened as he watched Mark take in a shaky breathe.

"Hey, you're doing ok. You got any allergies? You think this is an allergic reaction?" Jack asked. He had a cousin who had a peanut allergy and he started feeling hot and couldn't breathe when he ate nuts. Maybe Mark was the same.

"No- not- no. Different. Shit, I- I can't." Mark stuttered. He sucked in a breath, the blew out quickly, trying to keep air coming and going.

"Ok, alright. Just stay calm. Try to take deep breaths. Whadda' yah' think is going on?" Jack asked quietly. He sat down beside him and put a hand on his shoulder, rubbing in small circles. Mark just shook his head.

"Jack what's- what's happening?" Mark asked quietly.

"I don't know. Just breathe, I'm sure you'll be ok. Take a deep breath." Jack instructed. Reluctantly Mark did, trying to suck in air.

"Shite, you don't think this is an anxiety attack, do ya'? Do you even have those?" Jack asked.

"Like- like you're game?" Mark chuckled, his smile faltering back into a grimace.

"We'll not mine, but yea'. Listen, I'm not really equipped for this. I don't know what to do here. I just know how to play that game." Jack said awkwardly. Mark tried to speak, but it came out as a gasp, and he clutched at his chest.

"Hurts..." He said quietly.

"Ok, alright. It's just anxiety Mark, just try to breathe through it." Jack said calmly. Mark squeezed his eyes shut instead.

"Hey, listen to my voice. You remember how I played that game? With "E" and "Q" to breathe in and out?" He said quietly.

Jack stood up and moved, crouching down in front of Mark. Gently he picked up his hand and held it. He was definitely crossing some boundary here, but at the moment Mark needed it. As his eyes opened, Jack smiled at him.

"You remember the game? Play the game Mark. Hold "E"." Jack said quietly.

Mark looked tired. He looked run down and he was still pressing his chest with his palm. Jack smiled calmly and finally Mark took a deep breathe. He couldn't hold it, but it was a start.

"Hold "Q" now. T'ere you go." Jack encouraged, as Mark blew our air shakily.

"There, it's just like the game. Go again, "E" and "Q". In and out." Jack repeated. Mark did so too quickly, but he was doing it, so Jack didn't complain.

"Just keep it up. In and out. Picture a happy thing, a happy place. Don't let any bad thoughts in." Jack encouraged.

"Bob, Wade, you. Y-You're happy." Mark breathed. Jack smiled.

"See, you're doing better already! You'll be fine in no time! Just breathe in and out deep." Jack smiled. Mark did as he said.

Jack repeated this for a few minutes, just saying to hold "E" and "Q". As Marks eyelids dropped he realized he was probably better.

"Hold "E", hold "Q". Come on, you're getting close to a peace zone now. Hold "E", hold "Q"." Jack nearly whispered. He gently rubbed circles into Marks palm, and reached out for the other hand. Mark gave it to him without protest.

"I'm gonna tell you something to do now, and I want yea' to do it. I know I'm not your mom, but just trust me." Jack said. Mark nodded.

"I want yea' to get up and change into sleeping clothes, then wash your hands, scrub under your nails even. Then come get in your bed. You need rest. You're too high strung, that's why you got panicky in te' first place. Can you do that?" Jack asked quietly. Mark nodded again, and smiled gratefully down at Jack.

"Alright, I'll go wash, but you can come in at any time. That shower has a curtain, so I don't care." Jack said. He stood up, and as an afterthought, offered Mark help up.

"Thanks, for this. I-I need to focus on breathing more then talking. But thanks." Mark said quietly, taking his arm to stand. He felt dizzy, but better then he had been before.

"No worries. You get ready for bed, you can have a shower in the morning." Jack said. Mark nodded and took a deep breath before going to his bag. He pulled out a shirt and pants, and Jack politely excused himself to the bathroom.

Once inside, he stripped and jumped under the warm water, then quickly grabbed at the hotel soap. He would have brought his own, but coming from Ireland with liquid soap on plane after plane would have been a nightmare. Instead, he scrubbed with the bar the hotel provided and rinsed quickly. The knock on the door startled him though, enough to make him drop it.

"Did you just drop the fucking soap?!" Mark said. Before he could respond, mark had doubled over, laughing hysterically.

"Shut up! I didn't mean to, ye' bastard! You're suppose to be breathing, not laughing at me!" Jack grinned. He had to admit, that was kind of perfectly timed.

Once Mark had calmed down, he did as he said he would, scrubbing his hands and under his nails thoroughly. The whole time he could hear the deep breaths, in and out, sometimes cut off by little giggles. Jack turned off the shower water and grabbed a towel from the basket beside the tub, then started to dry off.

"Hey, I'm done. You can come out." Mark said sleepily, punctuated with a yawn. He stretched and walked out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Jack quickly got out and made sure he was dry before wrapping the towel around his waist.

As he exited the bathroom, he realized Mark was looking at him funny.

"What?" He said.

"Nothing, just, you're pale. I don't see you shirtless often, and you don't exaggerate about the sun I guess. I mean you're really pale." Mark said.

"Yeah, that's Irish weather for you." Jack smiled. He dug out his underwear and shirt before going back to the bathroom. Just as he clothed the door he heard Mark mumble.

"What was that?"

"Just can't believe you dropped the fucking soap." Mark chuckled.

"I will sit on you if you mention that again." Jack threatened.

"What? With that pale, naked, Irish arse? Ye' going to' sit on meh Jack?" Mark joked, imitating his accent. Jack flipped him off, making Mark laugh.

Jack chuckled as he got dressed. As much as that guy got stressed, he got silly when he was tired. Jack sighed and got dressed, then got set for bed. He brushed his teeth and combed his wet hair just because he could. When he came back out, Mark was straining not to fall asleep.

"Mark, go to sleep." Jack said.

"I needed to say thanks. Felt like I was dyin', you helped." Mark slurred. Jack smiled.

"You're welcome. I know you'd do the same for me though, it's no big deal. And if you ever get stressed like that again, just call me. I'll help you through it." Jack said. Mark nodded sleepily.

"Night." Mark said, shutting his eyes.

"Goodnight." He said back.

As Marks relaxed, Jack smiled and went to the other side of the room. He closed the blinds, then turned out the lights. He picked up his phone, and set the alarm for their wake up, then went to his bed. When he pulled back the covers to get in, he happened to look over. Mark was already completely asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so here's the thing. This is my first time writing about them. It feels weird, because it feels like I'm writing about my two best friends. They aren't like celebrities, they're not unreachable and perfect. I feel close to them (even though I've never met them). That being said, I wanted to write this. I know they don't have anxiety, neither of them, but giving it to them in a story? It makes things easier. It makes me feel like if they can overcome it and still be these beautiful, successful people in my story, I can be that in real life. I guess it's just a way to encourage myself in a way that I enjoy, writing. I don't know if that makes any sense, but maybe you relate. I hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
